laney birks
by LittleGiants-TFATF-4ever
Summary: summary: when dom gets out of lompac, he finds a girl at his house, she's called laney and she's one of mia's friends and has been living there for a year now. dom isnt very happy but when mia tells him why she's here he's not as mad. DOM/OCno letty soz
1. Chapter 1

profile of new character

**name:** laney birks

**nickname(s):** lay lay

**age:** 16

**hair:** blonde with bright blue streaks

**body type: **skinny but has some curves

**eye's: **bright blue

**tattoo('s):** a music note on her hip

**personality:** she is very hyperactive and easy to get along with, but she has a very big gob and it sometimes gets her into trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dom's P.O.V**

i had just got back from lompac, and when i walk in the house the only person there is a complete stranger, "who the heck are you?" i demanded,

she looked at me and said "im laney, who are you?",

"im dom the owner of this house" i said getting annoyed,

she looked at me confused for a second the she suddenly said "oh crap, your mia's brother"

"yes i am and how do you know who mia is" i asked her, but before she had time to answer someone came running in and hugged me,

"omg i missed you so much" she said, i could tell it was mia,

"hay sis missed you to, oh and who the heck is she" i said pointing to laney,

"oh..umm laney is it ok if i talk to dom alone please" said mia,

laney just shrugged and said "sure" and then walked out of the room.

"right tell me whats going on now!" i said,

"well you see dom laney's my friend and she's been living here for about a year now" mia said,

"without my permision" i said,

she looked down at her feet and said "yeah, but it was an emergency" "you see her parents died in a car crash and she was living with her brother, and he always hit her. whenever i said anything about it she would say he never hurt her badly" she then paused and carried on "but one night she turned up at the door step all bloody and bruised, she had a broken arm because of him and had to have loads of stiches. she only just managed to make it ours".

mia just stood there looking like she was about to cry just talking about it, but it make me feel sorry for laney , the only family she had left beat her up. "i suppose she can still live here then" i said , mia mouthed thank you and then shouted to laney that she could come in now".

**Laney's P.O.V**

i heard mia shout that i could come back in, as i walked in dom was looking at me and i could tell that mia had told him about what had happened.

"anyway let me introduce use two properly" said mia "laney this is dom, dom this is laney, but people call her lay lay as a nickname when they want to",

"hi" i said smiling at dom,

he smiled back and said"hey",

"umm.. why dont i go and get the guys from the garage" said mia grabbing her keys and leaving me and dom on our own. there was a long silence until dom said, "so how old are you?"

"sixteen" i answered,

"mia proberly already told you im nineteen" he said, i just nodded it was quite awkward talking to him since i though he was hot and i didnt want embarress myself by saying something really stupid, after a while i got bored and started to try and make conversation "mia and the guy's really missed you, they always talked none stop about you" i said and he just chuckled a little.

after awhile mia and the guys came in and everybody kept hugging dom, i just sat there feeling like an outsider, then vince noticed and came up and hugged me "you ok" he said,

"yeah im fine thanks vince" i said giving him a kiss on the the cheek.

after vince walked away dom came up and said "so your vinces girl",

i could've fainted when he said that "what, no! he's just my best guy mate thats all" i said and the started to laugh,

"well i've never known him to just be friends with a girl before" he said,

i sighed and said ], "he's friends with mia",

"yeah because she's my sister" he said it slowly so it sounded like i was dumb,

i glared at him and said "oh shut up, me and vince are only friends, f r i e n d s, got it",

"got it " he said mocking me, i just glared at him then egnored him when he laughed at me.


	3. Chapter 3

laney birks chapter 2

doms p.o.v

after talking to laney i went over to vince, " so vince you like this laney?", " no, she's like my best friend dom and thats it" said vince, "ha! see told you" shouted laney out of no where, i just started laughing.

laneys p.o.v

ha, silly dom not believing me well he knows the truth now me and vince are just friends, i mean sure i think vince is good looking an all that, but i only see him as a brother and nothing more.

i was on the a car game when jesse came over "my my my you are looking fine today laney" he said, i laughed and said " thanks jesse, your looking good yourself" and he walked off. " so your jesses girl then" said dom, i just sighed " no that was just a little joke me jesse do every day, and before you say it no i dont go out with leon either, im just friends with them all okay?" he chuckled " okay chill out kid" he said and started to walk off "HEY IM NOT A KID!" i screamed at him and stomped off outside to light a fag " stupid prick, who does he think he is calling me a kid, grrr" i mumbled to my self really pissed off with dom, "arrr stupid lighter wont work!" i shouted. "here" said a voice and a lighter appeared infront off me and lit my fag, " thanks, and what are you going to start annoying me even more" i said knowing it was dom, he sat down next to me and said "nope, iv came to say sorry for getting on your nerves" i looked at him weird and said "oh okay then", "want a corona?" he asked " im only sixteen" i said, "oh well" he laughed, i sighed " you dont want to see me when iv been drinkin, just ask the others" i said, he laughed and said " im sure you'll be fine and went inside.

doms p.o.v

im gunna ask one of the guys what she's like when she's drunk, i saw leon first since he was in the kitchen "yo leon whats laney like when she's drunk?" i asked, he laughed " when she's drunk she flirts with everyone and kisses you, and sometimes she strips, which isnt really a bad thing" he said " okay" i said getting a case of corona out of the fridge "just wanted to know what i was getting myself into by giving her beer". i walked back out side sat next to her and put the case down " have as many as you like since its a special occaision" i said to her, she mumbled thanks and grabbed a bottle opened it and downed it in 10seconds, "bloody hell, how fast" i said, she giggled and said " i get pissed quicker and need to drink less".

about an hour later i was slightly tipsy and she was pissed and i mean pissed, " have i told you that i think your hot" she said giggling, " nope you havent" i said drinking my corona " well you are, but you dont really need to know that cause you wont really care cause im ugly" she said sadly.

laneys

im pissed and i juast told dom that he's fat and im ugly great, "laney, your not ugly, your very pretty" he said "really thanks" i said and tryed to get up and hug him but i fell over, " right i think i should put to bed since you cant even get up" he said, " no i can get up watch" i said and stud up and fell down again but dom caught me amd picked me up.

he took me into my room and put me on my bed and went to turn my light on for me , while he did that i started to try and take my top off but it got stuck over my head, "dommm help" i said, " whats up li.." he paused, i could feel him looking at my breasts, " help!" i said and he snapped out of his gorming session and came over and helped me out, and then he helped me into bed. just as he was leaving i said "thanks, i mean if it was leon or jesse they probly would of taken advantage of me but not you" i said laughing,


	4. Chapter 4

the next day

laneys p.o.v

i woke up the next day with a massive headache, "stupid corona" i mumbled to myself while walking into the kitchen, "morning mia" i said and she passed me some juice and some painkillers. i was finishing off my juice when i suddenly remember what i said to dom last night "shit!" i shouted, mia turned round and said "whats up lay lay?" " just remember something i told your brother last night thats all" i said quickly and ran up stairs to get changed.

after i had put on a tanktop and some baggy trousers i ran downstairs grabbed my keys and ran out to my car and sped to the garage. i was at the garage for about 15mins working on a new car when i heard someone pull up and walk in, " your here abit earlly dispite how much you drunk last night" they said, i took a deep breath and said " oh hi dom, well i wanted to finish of working on this body so i can work on more cars" he chuckled and walked over and said " thats a nice body you've got" he looked at me then the car, i nearlly choked "thanks its nearlly finished" i said quickly and got back to work, i heard him walk away and i sighed in relief "well that was awkward" i whispered to myself.

doms p.o.v

i stood in my office watching laney through the window, she had a nice figure little curves , nice sized breasts and a nice arse, " like what you see dom?" said jesse, i quickly turned round and said " what you talking bout jesse" he laughed " i saw you gorming out at lay lay, and i know she's got everything you like in a girl" he said, i looked at him and said " oh really and whats that?" he took a deep breath and started " well she's got a nice figure not to feminime you know its got that tiny bit of masculine thing to it, her breasts arnt that big but there big enough, she's got a great arse and she has a bitchy attitude and stands up to you, which i know you like that in a girl", i stood there with my mouth open trying to say something but nothing would come out, " i thought so" said jesse walking off.

laneys p.o.v

it was lunch time, i dont know where dom was but the others werent hungry so i went to the store for some food, i got there and went over to the counter, mia was no where to be seen, then dom walked out from the back hopped over the counter and said " what can i get you?" i sighed " chicken salad and some water please" i answered he looked confused, " it should be made up in the fridge" i said and he nodded and fetched it for me and my water, i mumbled thanks and starting eating my food, after a while he said " why are you driving your only sixteen?" " iv been driving since i was 12 cause....dosnt matter" i said, he looked and said " confused because of what, you can tell me" i sighed and said "well the story i told mia wasnt true its much more complicated, you see i was in the car with my parents when we crashed and i watched them die till someone pulled me out, the next day i was told i would have to a care home, so i ran home found the keys to my dads racing car and got in it and drove off and never looked back, i met mia when i was 15 and told her that my parents had died when i was there but i didnt tell the full story," i started to cry and got up and started to run. i heard someone running behind me and grab me and pull me into a hug, " im so sorry laney, you should have just told us all the full story, me and mia would of understood, listen you''ve got the team now, and me" dom said to me, i turned to him and stood on my tip toes and kissed him, it was ment to be a small peck on his lips, but he ended up kissing me back and it got deeper, suddenly we could hear the others cars and i pulled away " omg im so sorry" i stammered and ran to my car and sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

doms p.o.v

i just stood there watching her car as she sped off, and the team just stood there looking at me, " i gotta go" i said to them and got in my car and went back to the house.

when i got back home i saw her car in the drive, i walked inside to find her watching tv. she must of heard someone come in because she turned around and said " oh high dom, didnt think you'd be back so soon", i sighed and said " im only back because i needed to think about what just happened at the store without the others annoying me", "oh" she said and looked away, i went and sat next to her and said " look laney, you shouldnt have said sorry, im mean its not like i wasnt kissing you back because i was", she looked at me and sighed " yeah but your 19 so what would you want with a scrawny ugly 16 year old like me?".

laneys p.o.v

dom looked at me and said " your not ugly and scrawny your beautiful and sexy" i smiled a little " really?" i said, he just nodded and leaned in and kissed me. it started out soft and slow but then it got rough and fast, i climbed on to his knee and he squeezed my arse, then he trailed one of his hands up my inner thigh but before he got any further leon and jesse burst through the door and jesse shouted " we found them!...nearlly having sex that is". i groaned into doms mouth and then pulled away, " we were not nearlly having sex" i said to them annoyed, jesse smirked and said " oh really? well why is doms hand like 10cm away from your pussy" i picked up a cushion and through it at his head and hitting him perfectly, "ow! that hurt" he moaned, i smirked and said " it was suppose to".

**i know that its shorter than the others, and i also changed the rating because things might get a bit steamy soon lol. x**


End file.
